omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Project (Soldier)
The Adam Project is a project that featured in the 1998 film Soldier. History The Adam Project was a military initiative created by the Earth government in order to create a breed of supersoldiers designed to fight in hostile engagements and were superior to ordinary troopers. Starting in 1996 (Year Zero), the project involved a new military recruitment and training program that involved military officials taking newborn children in order to raise them in the army. Over the next five years, the growing children were placed in an extreme mental and physical conditioning program where they were taught discipline, strength and complete focus on military objectives thus making them virtual sociopaths. This involved breeding out signs of empathy or mercy by showcasing the brutality of life by watching animals being killed by dogs. Afterwards, their training focused on learning how to assemble weapons by using simple puzzles that the children were required to put together. This was followed by running exercises and live weapons being used in a firing range. Any stragglers or failures in the program were ruthlessly shot down and terminated which further emphasized the brutal environment the children were in. By 2013, the first group of recruits had grown to adulthood and had finished their training. In their late 30's, they were already deployed onto the battlefield and faced numerous assignments as part of their mission. Soldiers from the Adam Project were deployed during the War of Six Cities and fought at the Moscow Incident. In 2036, they fought at the Battle of the Argentine Moons, the Battle at Tannhauser Gate, the Battle of Shanghai, the Shoulder of Orion, the Bolivian Coup, the Montana Insurrection, the Nibian Moon Campaign, Antares Malestrom War, the Perdition's Flames War and the Saudia Campaign. Following these successful campaigns, new methods were made in order to improve the effectiveness of the Adam Project which led to a second generation program that made use of recombinant DNA where the subjects were actually grown to adulthood. This element of the project was handled by Colonel Mekum who was dispatched by HQ to the base of operations of the Adam program in order to showcase the new recruits where it was shown that a second generation soldier was able to best three first generation ones by himself. Further, to highlight their superiority, tests at the Adam compound included a 99% weapon fire accuracy record, ability to not to get tired by intense workout at a gym and beating a first generation soldier in a track run after giving them a twenty minute headstart. Overview This program was divided into two parts with the earlier project starting by the end of the 20th Century. The first generation recruits were selected from birth and raised in a military environment and grew up in such a setting where they learnt everything from discipline, lack of empathy to weapon training. Their training was evaluated and observed by instructors who highlighted the level of competence the child was demonstrating as they were growing up. Both times showed similar characteristics in that they were sociopaths and had no understanding on how to work in normal society. Their success score even meant that these soldiers believed it fitting to kill a hostage in order to eliminate the target. The name of the individual soldiers were tattooed onto the left cheek of the subject which included a bar code as well. In contrast, the second generation soldiers were considered far more improved compared to their predecessors in almost every aspect. This was because the newer version were made through recombination and were practically manufactured using DNA profiles along with genetic manipulation. As such, they had a better level of endurance, quicker response times, better hand eye coordination, and improved technical training with a much greater aggressive qualities. As part of the indoctrination process, the young children often heard an authoritative voice during training that told them their roles as soldiers. This included statements such as a soldier not speaking unless spoken to by a superior officer. They were also taught to show no mercy and that such a concept was deemed as being weakness with that leading to death. In order to highlight this lack of mercy, young five year old children were required to see a defenseless animals such as pigs being killed and eaten by packs of vicious dogs. Instructors were required to insure that the children observed the carnage and used sticks to force their heads to watch the spectacle. By year eight, their training involved using puzzle pieces and assembling them so that they resembled a rifle. Year twelve involved group exercises where they ran laps over large terrain whilst holding a flag. Any stragglers were terminated by officers in the Adam Project thus further reinforcing the brutality of the training program. During year sixteen, they made use of live ammo in firing exercises using dummies in order to ascertain enemies from civilians - this even involved killing targets that were hiding behind civilians. Troopers of the Adam Project made use of the full funding available to them by the military. As such, they used camouflage clothing, projectile weapons and space suits in order to survive in that hostile environment. They were highly disciplined and often went in formation whilst displaying no signs of emotion. Instead, they simply entered into the battlefield - engaged the enemy and returned if their mission was a success. They showed no sympathy or battle chatter or even grief for fallen comrades. Instead, they were fixated on the completion of the mission. When out of battle, they were stationed at barracks and never showed any sense of comradeship during this time - instead, they were at stiff and rigid attention where they awaited for orders. Their barracks including firing ranges, a gym for workouts and other such support equipment to keep the recruits in top shape. Bodies of deceased troopers were simply discarded and thrown into waste disposal. Members Staff *Colonel Col. Mekum Subjects *Todd 3465 *Cain 6074 *Romero *Goines Notes * Appearances *''Soldier'': Category:Organizations Category:Soldier